Yuri SuperTeam
Team History Yuri SuperTeam was founded by team Manager Yuri during the 9th season of the OCM world. So as you can see we are here already for a while, but only on season 14 the Team was able to compete in the TOP division for a whole season. Many things have passed before. The team started with their minds fixed on the climbs so they hired a great star for the team, and that star was Sune Brokker. To help him in the mountains Venjamin Fuente has also been listed to the team and we got even stronger. As we saw that it became very difficult to go up in the tables, we decided to try to buy a sprinter. It became hard, because the 2 firsts were too bad for our goals and because of that (and some luck) we found Abbot Heinritz and made him join us. No the team got even better and Abbot has even became the leader. Later on (in the Zyte division) we found that Salvino Zubeldia had a great potential on the TT's so we trained him. It was sad to see that he maxed early, but even so he became good enough to win in this division. In the beginning of the 11th season a new Tour was presented. The “Volta ao Porto”. Yuri SuperTeam obviously participated in their first Tour (at home) and the results where good. Although Abbot didn't won the SC, he became 2nd and got 3 TOP 3 finish. Salvino Zubeldia won a stage that year. This meant a first visit to the TOP division. That year has also marked our future. While having an of season ride through Russia, a 23 years old guy came to us asking if he could join our ride. His name, Patya. I must say I never saw a man like him. So powerful and so quick that even Abbot had some difficulties to win him in a sprint. So we hired him and immediately started to train him. Today he is one of the best’s sprinters in the whole world!!! He also changed the team a lot. With Sune getting older and having more and more difficulties to win climbing stages, he asked to leave the team and join another in a lower division. So he did and when Venjamin saw him leaving, he also felt he had nothing more to do here and so he decided also to leave and join the powerful Team Whalers. So we now had only sprinters and Salvino Zubeldia. Salvino also struggled in The TOP division and when he had been given a try in the Volta ao Porto he failed and the relationship with him and the management became a bit hard. So as the team needed money to buy another 2 sprinters, Salvino left the team but deep inside we all missed him and we will always remember him as our best potential riders. We just love him... Nowadays the team also have a fairly good "and starting" hills team with Marinus van Sommeren and Godo Quaresma. We hope that this part of the team keeps on growing to become one of the bests in the OCM world. (more to come...) Memorable Results (every single of the 17 wins) Helsinky GP #14 - 1st and 8th '''/ #13 - 3rd '''Essex Tour GC #14 - 1st Essex Tour #14 - 1 TOP 3 Nederlandse Tour GC #4 - 3rd / #5 - 2nd Nederlandse Tour YC '#4 - 2nd / '#5 - 1st Nederlandse Tour #4 - 2 top 3 / #5 - 2 wins Milano - Codogno #13 - 1st Volta ao Porto SC #1 - 2nd / #2 - 3rd Volta ao Porto #1 - 1 win & 3 TOP 3 / #2 - 2 TOP 3 / #3 - 1 win & 1 TOP 3 Volta ao Porto YC #3 - 2nd Perm Tour GC #10 - 3rd Urut - Urut #1 - 1st Senno .Liozono #7 - 1st Germany Tour #13 - 1 win Norwich - London #20 - 5th Total results: 66 (more to come... i hope) Former Riders *Sune Brøkker *Venjamin Fuente *Abbot Heinritz *Guálter Alcântara *Muntasir Jamal al Din *Salvino Zubeldia *Yakim Kostina Team Stats *﻿Rider who spent more time in our team:' Nisse Beijer (515 days)' *Rider who is for longer time in the Team: Nisse Beijer (515 days) *Number of rider who held our jersey: 35 (updated: 26/01/11) Season Awards ﻿ Season 12 Best Young rider award 3rd place - Patya Gordeyeva Season 13 Best Young rider award 3rd place - Patya Gordeyeva Season 14 'The Fergal Lemire trophy for Best Sprinter ' 3rd place - Patya Gordeyeva (disapointing cerimony, because we deserved a 2nd place in the Fergal Lemire trophy for Best Sprinter and at least some votes for Best Tour Rider...) Category:Teams